coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6835 (8th June 2008)
Plot It's the morning after the cellar prank and Steve is checking on Dan at the top of the cellar stairs. There is no reply and the light is off. Michelle comes in and demands to know what he is doing. Steve fobs her off with a rat story to stop her from going down the cellar, so she sets off to buy some rat poison. Ryan catches Steve shouting down the cellar to a very quiet Dan. Steve sets off down the cellar but finds Dan crumpled on the floor clearly not well. An ambulance is called and he is rushed to hospital. He has an emergency operation for a haemorrhaged spleen. Once Dan wakes up he tells Leanne and Harry that Steve knew he was injured. Steve is later arrested on suspicion of assault and unlawful imprisonment. Jason is still avoiding Becky. When Becky asks what Jason is up to tonight, he makes up excuses saying he is going to Gail's house to visit David and then to spend time with his mum. Becky jokingly says he can't escape him. Later on Jason rejects Becky's calls, unaware that she has cooked a nice meal for them both. Out on the Street she speaks to David, who reveals that Jason has not even been round. When she eventually sees Jason he tells her David seemed okay, Becky is clearly hurt. Jerry returns home from hospital to a full house including Teresa to his surprise. Mel is clearly not happy with her presence and constantly drops hints about her leaving. Teresa manages to persuade Jerry to let her stop on the sofa, much to Mel's dismay. Vernon knows something is not right with Liz with her over-enthusiastic behaviour. Gail and Audrey are still arguing over David's job and Tina lands herself a job at the kebab shop. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Harry Mason - Jack Ellis *Carla Connor - Alison King *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Kayleigh Morton - Jessica Barden *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Finlay Bryant - Ramone Quinn *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ted Page - Michael Byrne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden (Uncredited) Guest cast *Paramedic - Kate Baines *Doctor - Paul Courtenay Hyu *Police Officer - Conor Alexander Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, cellar, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jerry's Takeaway *Weatherfield General - A & E reception, ward and exterior Notes *This was a one-hour episode, transmitted at 8.00pm due to coverage of the Canadian Grand Prix beforehand. *This episode was moved from its usual Monday slot to Sunday because of Euro 2008 football coverage which meant no episodes were shown on 9th June. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve finds himself in trouble with the police after discovering Dan unconscious in the Rovers' cellar; Becky realises Jason has been lying to her; Jerry returns home to find Teresa has moved in; and Tina gets a job at the kebab shop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,750,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns